Remmy
Background Remmy was abandoned by her parents when she was only a baby and was left to herself on a dumping ground close to the Floating Blackmarket. Some time later she was found by Hendrik Zadoni the dubious director of the infamous Deponian travelling circus. Seeing a new cheap labourer in the little child, he took her under his wing and raised her as a circus performer. Remmy did not show any special talent, but Zadoni discovered that she had a good bond with animals, especially the platypuses he used for the petting zoo. Thus, he ordered Remmy to train the platypuses and teach them tricks so that he could create a unique show no circus ever had before. In this time Remmy also befriended a little fire platypus she soon named Friedelbert. Having no real friends, the friendship of the little platypus meant a lot to her and it used to follow her around wherever she went. Even though the circus life was quite hard and Zadoni seemed to dislike her, Remmy was grateful for what she had. However, she dreamed of better places in Deponia, also of real friends, such like those she never had. When Remmy ruined a show by accident, Zadoni decided to get rid of the girl he actually wanted to become a great circus star, but who always belied his expectations. While the circus travelled along the arteries, he decoupled her wagon and proceeded without her. When Remmy realized what happened it was already too late - she had been left alone again in some dark place, with nothing but Friedelbert to keep her company. Without any hope, Remmy wandered along the monorail trails, following them to unknown destinations. When she almost crashed with an approaching Organon monorail, she had no other choice than jumping into the abyss, but was lucky. She got stuck in the roofs of a small hotel below the monorail trails and landed softly. She soon was discovered by Pawel, the hotel’s dubious receptionist and was offered a place to stay. In exchange for this offer, Remmy decided to help him out a bit. Even though he seemed to be a little careless about his job. Remmy was grateful for the new accommodation, even though the hotel was not the prettiest or cleanest. But everything was better than sleeping on the streets. Over the time being, Remmy soon became friends with the strange receptionist and liked him for how he treated her. She was also influenced by his life style in a way and changed from a failed circus artist into a little hippie. After some time, the some Organon soldiers passed by Hotel Menetekel to search for a lost Elysian Girl and her friends. Pawel and Remmy were later accused of holding back information about the latter and the Organon decided to burn the hotel down. Remmy and Pawel had no other choice than following the monorail trails to the next city and to find some way to keep them afloat. When they reached Porta Fisco, they were dragged into some rebel’s actions, who fought the Organon. Still in anger about what the Organon did, Remmy and Pawel decided to join the rebels for good and to help them bringing down the Organon. Remmy also discovered that she had developed feelings for Pawel and soon ended up in a relation with him. She made friends with Rufus in the time he leaded the rebels and ultimately brought down the Organon together with her fellow rebels. Later on, after the situation on Deponia was at rest again, Remmy and Pawel established a hotel in Porta Fisco where they continued to live and work. Deponia Doomsday There are two scenarios in which Remmy can be encountered. One is a future scenario in which Elysium has crashed and almost everyone on Deponia was killed. Rufus can find a rather shabby version of Remmy nearby some ruins. When he talks to her it is revealed that she is all alone and if Rufus decides to ask her for the receptionist, Remmy bursts out in tears, telling him that he was killed by fewlocks when he tried to protect her from an attack of the latter. In another future scenario Rufus can enter Hotel Menetekel 2 in Porta Fisco, where he discovers a green haired girl loitering around in the reception. When he starts a dialogue with her, the girl introduces herself as Keri and states that she’s only substituting her parents. Hence, it is revealed that she is Pawel and Remmy’s daughter. Trivia * Remmy changes her clothing style four times over the storyline. * Her name was given to her by Zadoni since her parents did not leave any information on their baby's name. * After spending some time with Pawel in Hotel Menetekel, Remmy got some dreadlocks and changed into a little hippie lady. * After opening Hotel Menetekel 2 in Porta Fisco, Remmy also founded a Platypus association to give all shelterless platypuses a home. Kategorie:Characters Kategorie:Female